


Wallflowers and Marigolds

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Original Mythology, World Travel, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: A lovestruck goddess.A lustful demon.An amnesiac mortal.An ambitious mage.Gradually, destines converge. The mists of time roll ever onward. The universe continues to shift.





	1. One Ordinary Day

Gertrude Tabbi was a short, plump woman with a motherly face. She was a sort of healer (in that she used various forms of alcohol to ease her clients' sorrows instead of actual medicine) and proud of it. She'd been at it for well over a decade, but she had yet to open even a second branch, content with the steady flow of regulars in the western district of Mut. 

Mut itself was a small town- small enough that everybody knew everybody else. So people were just a bit wary of newcomers- not enough to act unkind, but enough to avoid them. Perhaps because of this- or else due to its rural location- newcomers were rare.

So when Gertrude went out to open her tavern and saw an unfamiliar blonde girl just sleeping on the bench beside the main entrance, she was quite surprised- not solely because she was new, but also because she was _young. _She couldn'thave been older than ten summers. 

Carefully, she brushed aside a lock of sandy hair. 

"Hey."

The girl didn't respond. Gertrude gingerly shook her shoulder.

"Hey. Little missy. Wake up." 

She didn't stir. 

With a sigh, Gertrude lifted the girl into her arms and made her way around to the back entrance of the tavern. She always did have a soft spot for children.


	2. Iridia

Iridia.

Iri. Dia. 

Lost. Girl.

Iridia. 

That was what Gertrude decided to call her. It was simple and obvious- because there was no way someone so young would intentionally come here, so she _had _to be very lost. 

It was like naming a puppy 'Dog'- well, technically that would be 'Wol'- but it suited her. 

"Iridia. Your name is Iridia." Gertrude tested the way those words felt together on her tongue. 

"Iridia, come here!"

"Oh yes, Iridia is so well behaved!"

"Hm? You mean Iridia?" 

And on it went, Gertrude muttering as she went up into the attic, the tavern cat Rita at her heels.

The attic was relatively small, dominated by a large bed on the far wall, above which was a window with open shutters. There was a desk with an unlit lantern upon it and a wooden stool beside it, and an old, dusty chifferobe. Near the stairway, just to the right, was a small door connected via warpstone to the bathing house that was behind the tavern itself and right by the stables. 

Adjusting her hold on Iridia, Gertrude used one hand to pull the bedsheets back before placing the sleeping girl on the bed itself. She covered her up and tucked the sheets around her, and watched for a moment as Rita jumped and curled up at Iridia's feet. 

It was a cute sight, actually.

With a quiet smile, Gertrude went back down the stairway to grab her light-saver (which was essentially a camera, but used magic and light instead of film- not that Gertrude would have any idea what a 'camera' was) to save that image. Maybe Iridia would like to see it once she woke up.


End file.
